The Tiger, The Dragon, and The Wolf
by AzraelGames
Summary: After moving to his hometown, Ren Saikawa and his new friend Ryuji Takasu are suddenly forced to help Taiga Aisaka who could hit you without a second thought with confessing her love to a crush. what could possibly go wrong


(No POV)

(Ryujii) In this world, there's this thing that no one's ever seen.

(Ren) This thing it's very kind and gentle.

(Ryuuji) And if anyone could actually see it, there'd be a whole bunch of people wanting to have it.

(Ren) Maybe that's why the world keeps it hidden from everyone... If it's hard to get, that makes it even more special.

(Ren) Yeah but one day...

(Ryuuji) Someone will find it.

(Taiga) and whoever does they'll be the one that was supposed to find it.

(Ryuuji, Taiga and Ren) Because that's the way it's meant to be.

(Akira's POV)

My name is Ren Saikawa. I'm a 17 year old, and a 2nd year student. While my mom is traveling the world, since she is clothes designer for various models around the world. This is my hometown, place i was born before my mom got in the clothing buisness and i moved back, i was 7 when she found success and models came knocking on our door trying to model her clothes, we traveled all over the world for 10 years, which is why i never made any long term friends, and i don't have any self confidence, but i wanted to do this because i wanted to create my own future, not just have it handed to me, something that my mom doesn't understand, we never saw eye to eye after my dad died a year ago from cancer or at any point in my life for that matter. Dad was the only one who really supported my dreams and took care of me when my mom was doing her job. I get sent money from her every month for food which ok but all ever eat is rice since I'm not that good at cooking

To be honest living alone is a nice change of pace but it's lonely since my apartment was very empty and lifeless while not having a family around. I put on my school uniform and look at myself in mirror my black hair was kinda messy but i'm fine with it and with some strands covering my dull gray eyes. I closed my door and left the building and look at the small house. that was next to the building and left and kept walking and hear the mutters of the students of the school that i pass. Some say i look lonely (which is kind of true), some say i look like a deliquent which is not true at all. I didn't let that bother me even though it hurts inside that people would think that way without knowing the real me.

So i kept on walking to the when i wasn't paying attention i bumped accidentally into a girl. i look up to see she had pink hair and violet eyes which was very beautiful to look at. i realized what i was doing so i got out of my trance and try to walk forward without making eye contact

"I'm sorry" i said quietly and i guess she heard me and i felt a hand on my shoulder and stopped me and i turned around to see the same girl

"Wait, I'm sorry but i couldn't help that you look lost. are you new around here and do you know how to get to school?" she asked smiling and tilting her head

"Yes i just moved here and no i don't" i said quietly and a little embarrassed because I'm not used to a person talking to me or a beautiful girl at that

"Do want you want me to help you get to the school?" she asked me and i thought about it for a while and I've decided i'll let her show me since i don't want to say no and i gave her a small smile and closed my eyes

"Yes i don't see why not, lead the way" i said and i received a big smile and the girl took my hand and ran with me and i was behind and a little bit later we made to the school

"Were here! What do you think." she yelled as my eyes widened as i saw school, it looked really nice and kinda big too.

"It's looks nice" i said quietly so she wouldn't hear but i guess she heard me and gave me another smile and took my hand once again

"Come on, Let's see if we have class together" she said happily as we walk over to a big crowd looking at signs that show the classroom number and a list of kids under it. i was looking until i finally found my name and it was under class 2-C.

"Did you found your name?" she said smiled brightly, (sounded like she was excited to see if we were in the same class "Yes it's under class 2-C and I guess we didn't properly introduce ourselves," "My name is Ren Saikawa " I said giving her a small smile while she blushed in embarrassment when she realized that she forget to introduce herself

"My name is Minori Kushieda it's nice to meet you Saikawa, It looks like we'll be in the same class this year" she said giving the brightest smile i ever saw, i can admit that she looks cute when she smiles like that

"Yes i guess we will" i said as i gave a smile of my own then she grabs my hand once again and she spoke to me

Come on let me introduce you to my friends" We walked together and i hear whispers from some students saying it looks like we're dating i blushed a little

 _"Her_ _hand is soft and she is very cut- No! what am i thinking I just met her and besides i don't think she is into me anyway"_ I thought to my self until i hear Kushieda speak up

"Hey Kitamura! Looks like we're in the same class this year" She said to a boy with blue-green and round glasses

"Hi Kushieda your in 2-C too huh?" Kitamura said while a boy with blue hair was shaking as if to say he was very nervous and Kushieda spotted him and it looked like she recognized him.

"Oh, your name's Takasu right? I saw you hanging with Kitamura a few times, I don't know if you remember me but we met before." she said with a closed eyed smile on her face.

"Your Minori Kushieda aren't you?" Ryuji said he looked very nervous when talking to her

"Hey what do you know? you even remember my full name, that kinda makes me happy" Kushieda said with a closed eyed smile that made Ryuji blush a bit, while that happened i managed to notice Kitamura staring at me for a little bit and turn to Kushieda

"Hey Kushieda do you mind introducing us to you friend over here" Kitamura said referring to me

"Yes!! this is Ren Saikawa he will be in the same class as well" Kushieda said excitedly and i managed to give a small wave to the two boys

"I just transferred to this school, i hope we can be friends and have a great year together" i said giving a small bow and with a small smile on my face

"My name is Yusaku Kitamura and likewise" he said with a smile

"My name is Ryuji Takasu nice to meet you Saikawa" he said with a smile and gave his hand for me to shake which i accepted

This is gonna begreat!" Minori yelled out, pumping her fists in the and ran past me, Ryuji and Kitamura and ran to Classroom 2-C. As she ran off, she added, "Now let's do the best we can to enjoy every moment of our teenage years!"

I smiled as she left i have to admit her cheerful and bubbly personality is starting to grow on pretty fast

"Will do," Kitamura said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure..." Ryuuji mumbled, still had a light blush on his face

"What's up, Takasu?" Kitamura questioned, noticinghis change in mood

"Oh, nothing, I just...need to use the bathroom," Ryuuji told Kitamura while playing with a small strand of his hair

"Okay." Kitamura responded, as he began to walk away. "See you in class."

After he left Ryuji turned to me

I'll see you in class Saikawa he said with a smile as left to go to bathroom

 _"It's seems that Ryuji really likes Kushieda if my judgement is correct"_ i thought in my mind, then i say someone walking in the same direction as Ryuji, before i can warn him, they bumped into each other, as a collection of students gasps and mumbles filled the hallway, i managed to see who bumped into Ryuji, it was a girl

She had long caramel hair and amber eyes, she was skinny but she was short for her age. It felt she was a doll that came to life

"Dude, it's the first day and Ryuuji Takasu and Taiga Aisaka are facing off!"One student said.

"This fight is gonna determine who's king!"another student responded.

I saw the rubbing her head as an annoyed expression was on her face which looked rather delicate in my eyes, but now her annoyance turned to anger with her eyes darkened her small hand turned into a fist

 _"Why do i have a feeling this will not end well"_ i thought in my mind but it was cut short by two girls

"OMG!" A female student shouted. "It's Takasu the thug and the Palm Top Tiger

"Shut up!" Another girl said as she hid behind her.

Palm Top Tiger? i thought as put my my left fist on the palm of my right

 _"Oh i see now the-"_ my thoughts were cut out to see Ryuji beat me to explaning the meaning of the nickname

"The palm thing,"Ryuuji thought out loud, performing the same thing as i was. Big mistake as Taiga delivered a quick uppercut to his jaw, as everyone watched, completely shocked. My new friend fell to the floor,

 _That nickname really suits her huh?_ i mumbled to myself and the crowd left after Taiga did and went to help up from the floor, he gave his thanks while i gave a smile in return and went to class before the school bell rung

After Class

"Ok everyone that's it for today. If you haven't turn in a career plan yet give it to faculty office later." said to the class

"Ok Takasu?" she asked nervously

"Uh Okay" Ryuji said rubbing his jaw the sighed then look over to Kushieda and Taiga

Meanwhile I was doing my career plan but I was lost. I didn't know what to do with my future after high school I was deep in thought until I heard a group say something

"Aren't Aisaka and Takasu totally amazing"

"Palmtop Tiger's on fire"

"I heard Takasu's not a thug he just looks like a psycho"

"Seriously ?"

I kept listening and I see one of the girls of the group looking at me. She had purple hair and purple eyes and I thought I saw her blush then she waved at me, i waved back then she looked away from me and I thought to myself.

 _"What was that all about?"_

After School

I was able to to find out her name from a classmate her name was Nanako Kashii and to be honest no other girl besides Kushieda was able say hi to me but not the way Nanako did it. Could it be possible that she likes me or she's trying to be friendly but she got nervous, so who knows.

I went back to class because I was going to meet Ryujii and were going to hang out and get to know each other better, but i saw the door open, It was Taiga.

"Dumbass!" she yelled before slamming the door and walked passed me

I went to 2-C and opened the door and see a mess of chairs and desks all over the place and see Ryujii pick up a chair and he looked at me and I said

"Should I ask?"

After me and Ryuji pick up the fallen chairs and desks, he explains how Taiga wanted his bag for some reason that he didn't know about. After that we went back to his home. Later I had dinner with him and his mother before she went to work as thanks for helping him clean the mess that Taiga made her mother seemed nice even if she's a bit air headed. apparently i fell asleep after I finished my homework at Ryuji's place after I woke up it was somewhere around 2 in the morning.

"Wait? did I sleep that long" I thought to myself as I heard noise in the other I opened the door to find Taiga on the floor passed out while Ryujii was standing there.

"Ok what going on?" I said still half asleep

After a quick explanation from Ryuji why Taiga was passed out on the floor. Apparently Taiga wanted to give Kitamura a love letter but put it in Ryujii's bag instead. After that she tried to kill him or try to erase his memory of the letter with a wooden kitana, she passed out from hunger but the problem is she also forgot to put the letter in the envelope.

Now here we are watching Taiga eating fried rice that Ryuji made for her like a mad man.

"When was the last time you actually ate something" Ryuji asked in a deadpanned expression and Taiga stopped eating

"I got tired of convenient store food" Taiga groaned

"What do you mean don't your parents cook for you?" Ryuji continued but stopped to see Taiga wolfing down her food again and gave up on the question. I guess all families sometimes don't see eye to eye.

"Here" Ryuji said giving her a napkin when she finished her food. Taiga's face went red for a bit and swiped the napkin from him and started to wipe out the rice that's all over her cheeks. and started to speak

"You know none of this would've happen if you gave me your bag like asked you to. So you're gonna make it to me huh!" Taiga said in a demanding tone

"You missed a few spots" Ryuji said in a blank tone as Taiga blushed and vigorously rubbed the remaining spots of rice off her face

"Whatever the only reason your on the planet is to put garlic in the oil for the fried rice" she said and Ryuji was ready to make a comeback

"Ok now listen" but he stopped noticing Taiga was blushing in embarrassment and was tearing up a bit and i was actually feeling a little sorry for her

"Looking don't be embarrassed over a love letter, trust me you got nothing to be ashamed about, stay here" Ryuji said as he got up and went to another room as me and Taigi looked at each other and look at the room were Ryuji went to and then he came back with a box filled with stuff

"Behold" he said to us as me and Taiga look at the box

"What is this stuff ?" i asked Ryuji

"Well you see there is this girl i like I've also got music for when we'll go for a drive together. I don't have a car or a license yet, but I've got a disc for every season. But since I'm too afraid to tell her how I feek all I can do is fantasize it's pretty pathetic i know but im not ashamed it and you shouldn't be either" he explained to taiga as he continues

"you actually had the courage instead of fantasizing about the guy, be confident, think happy thoughts be more... optimistic" Ryuji finished his thoughts

"To Minori Kushieda" Tagia muttered as read the book from his box

"Yeah be more like Minori Kushieda" Ryuji realized what he said and tried to grab the book she has

"You like Minorin, wow you really aim high, she's so out of your league" she said in a deadpanned voice while Ryuji was angry at her

You! do you like anyone?" Taiga said while pointing at me

"No"... i said trying to avoid the conversation

"Of course with the look you have and you barely talking to anyone no girl would ever date you" she said and i couldn't take her insults

"Like your in any position to talk with your love problem" i retorted back at her

Hey! i told you two to forget about that-" she said as we get interrupted by squawking as Ryuji remove a cover off a cage to reveal the most ugly bird i ever saw

"Sorry Inko did we wake you up" he said apologizing to the bird

"What is that disgusting creature?" she said visibly grossed out

"What did you say she's an important part of our family, that's right Inko introduce yourself to our visitor, today's the day you finally say your name!"

The bird tried with all of her might to say but she couldn't and i could've sworn Ryuji paled pitch white and Taiga deadpanned as she slowly raised her hand and clocked Ryuji in the face and is faced down on the ground

Inko... isn't...herself today" he groaned in pain as he realized and look at the clock

" Crap it's really late, anyway you and me, were on the same boat here so can you please forgot this happened?" Ryuji said to Tagia

"Nope" she said to Ryuji quickly

"What do mean?! your done eating so just go home already! I-I mean please leave my borderline mental mother will be here any minute" he said practically begging Taiga to leave

"I will not! there's no way I can trust you now and besides... i want both your your opinions on love letters i think they maybe old fashioned." she said while blushing

"Fine! I'll give you all the relationship advice you want, but it's late so can we do this tomorrow please!?" Ryuji said i wonder if he's actually serious about it

"Seriously? You'd really help me out?" Taiga said surprised

"Yes, I'll do anything" he responded, he's actually serious about it!

"Anything huh? You obey my orders, like a dog?" she said very calm about it

"I will!" Ryuji said without a second thought

"What about you?" Taiga said to me with a blank look on her face.

"I guess i have no choice since i know about your situation so I'll help you out" i said with determination and being tired

After that Taiga put her shoes back on and is ready to go home

"Bye" she said softly

"I'll walk you" Ryuji said somewhat worried

"I live close by besides i have this and he lives there too" Taiga said referring to her wooden katana and me how does she know i live in the same apartment as her is beyond me

"That's what worries me... Alright then stay safe" Ryuji said looking down at the floor abit

"See ya Ryuji" she said casually calling by his first name i want to ask but I'm not going to press on the subject

"See you tomorrow Ryuji" i said with a smile and wave as me and Taiga went to the apartment building we both live in, she said bye to me by my first name but i guess didn't mind consider she can be violent when she wants to be, i went into my apartment, ran to bed face first on my pillow and went to sleep after a crazy day.

 **Next Day**

I woke up still groggy after yesterday but i realized that me and Ryuji made a deal to Taiga to help her confess her love to Kitamura, i wonder how I'm going to approach this I don't anything about relationships, i got out of my thoughts and i heard a call from my phone,

It was a from Taiga who told me that i have to come over to her apartment reminding me that I'm following her orders like a dog and Ryuji is making breakfast for both me and her. I did all the necessary morning stuff and got into my uniform and walk over to Taiga's apartments, I open the door and walk over to the kitchen to see Ryuji and Taiga already there we ate breakfast, i stood there silent and already there bickering but somehow i couldn't help but smile i finally have friends that i can talk

" _Maybe this won't be so bad"_ i thought to myself getting ready for one hell of a school year

 **A/** **N: Hey Guys I'm Back! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting but that all changes. You will get a chapter for this story once a month, maybe even earlier ;) For anyone who was waiting for a Clannad Chapter sorry but the story will still be on hold but I'm rewriting the chapter for Clannad that I'm working on and this story is my current priority but I'm back healthy physically and mentally and ready to put up more chapters for thanks for the support and what do you think about this first chapter write a review if you're interested thanks and I'll see you in the next chapter Peace!!**


End file.
